


Night Tag

by Habri



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habri/pseuds/Habri
Summary: Bendy decides to play a little game with Henry.
Relationships: Bendy/Henry Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Night Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a present written for Zingio on Tumblr. This is the first Bendy fanfic that I have ever written. I hope you like it!

“Oh where, oh where has my Henry gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?” Bendy sang as he wandered down the empty hallway. The only sounds being the echo of Bendy’s song and the quivering of Henry's breath. “Oh, he's stained with ink, but he didn’t stop to think, so that’s why he ran from me." the Ink Demon sang again.   
Henry was hiding around a corner and peeked from behind it every few minutes to see when Bendy was going to leave. He had to leave and get to a Miracle Station soon so he could be safe. He looked as he saw Bendy look in the opposite direction. He tried to be quiet and avoid creaking the floor, but he stepped on an ink puddle and Bendy quickly turned his head to the source of the sound and saw Henry.

Bendy began to run towards him at an alarming speed. Henry panicked and ran like the wind, with Bendy hot on his heels. He rounded another corner and was relieved as soon as he saw a Miracle Station. He ran into it and quickly shut the door. He looked through the eye slot to see when Bendy was going to leave. The ink demon, however, wanted to play with him. He leaned on the side of the station and began to sing to Henry again. 

“Oh Henry, can’t say his prayers: take him by the left leg, and throw him down the stairs.” the demon sang again. Henry was shaking from fear while he was inside the station. He was begging to himself for the demon to leave. The demon had no plans to kill his father, he just wanted to rough him up a bit for leaving him. Taunting Henry was oh so fun for Bendy. "Come on out, Henry! I'm running out of nursery rhymes!" Bendy called out to him. Getting tired of waiting, he decided to continue elsewhere. 

  
Silence fell. No singing Bendy. No ink webs. Henry even managed to calm down his heartbeat to an inaudible state.

  
Quiet. The door was ripped open and he was face to face with a Cheshire grin. 

  
“Tag. You’re it.” Bendy stated.

  
Henry's eyes widened as soon as he saw the ink demon and raised his axe over his head to strike Bendy. Before he could even attack, Henry woke up in his bed in a cold sweat. “It was just a bad dream!” Henry said to himself and clenched his blankets in his fists after having a nightmare. He could never bring himself to destroy his own creation which was almost like a son to him.


End file.
